Gravitation Babies
by suguruxhiro
Summary: A cute little sotry of if the Gravitation charactors were babies. Complete.  Rated T for kissing.  Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a cute little story of If the Gravitation characters were babies when they met. The age doesn't matter in this they are all about 1 year olds. I don't own Gravitation or any Anime except my own. Please R&R.**

"Hi. I'm just hear to drop off Shuichi." Shuichi's mom said holding a 1 and a half year old Shuichi in her arms.

"Alright. Bright him in. The other kids are already hear." The baby sitter Mrs. Kawamura said.

"Good. This is going to be so good for Shuichi to meat other kids his age. He usually stays in the house all day when I don't have work." Mrs. Shindou smiled taking Shuichi to the over sized baby pen in the middle of the living room. She noted five other babies already in the pen.

"Aw so cute." Mrs. Shindou placed Shuichi in the small baby jell.

"Mow you stay hear and be a good baby." Shuichi looked up at his mom with his big violet eyes. He was sucking his thumb and with his other hand he made a grabbing motion telling his mom bye.

"I love you see you in a few hours." She left with a good bye.

"Alright boys. Play." Mrs. Nakamura said. Taking a magazine and siting on the couch reading it.

Shuichi slowly turned to the other babies in the pen. They all stared at him. He saw one with green hair, one with red, one with brown, and two blonds. One blond darker then the other. He thought he was cute. Then the red haired baby came up to Shuichi and sat in front of him.

"So whats your name?" He asked

"Uh..." Shuichi turned his head.

"It's okay I wont bite!" The red head said.

Shuichi looked back with his big violet eyes.

"I'm Shuichi but my mama calls me shushu or just Shu."

"Hi. I'm Hiroshi. My mom calls me Hiro. Your cute." Said Hiro.

"Thanks!" Baby Shu smiled.

Baby Hiro took Shuichi's hand "C'mon neat the other baby's" Hiro stud up and walked clumsily over to to him and smiled.

"This is SuSu. Or Suguru." Hiro smiled.

"Hi I'm Shui..." Shuichi was cut off by Suguru grabbing his cheeks and smiling.

"Hi." The baby smiled. Hiro giggled then fell down. He got up and pointed to the baby with brown hair.

"This is Ryu-kun."

"Hi Shu." Shuichi noted Ryu-kun had a small pink bunny.

"Whats his name?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"Oh he's Kuma-chan! He's my twin." Me and him laughed.

"Thats Tohma." Hiro said pointing to the boy with light blond hair.

"Hes mean!" Hiro whispered. "Especially if you talk to Yuki. That's the other baby. Tohma's the only baby that's really aggressive Yuki is probably one of the sweetsed. He usually doesn't talk to new baby's though. He barely talks to anyone besides Tohma."

"Oh." was all Shuichi could say looking at the baby called Yuki. He saw the one called Tohma glare at him. He waved and smiled. Yuki waved back and Tohma glared even more.

"C'mon Shu. Let's talk." Hiro said pulling Shu to the other side of the pen. "So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. I like to sing. My mom said I have a very loud voice. What about you?"

"I don't know I like that thing that has strings. I think it's called a geetair or something."

"Thats cool." Shuichi smiled looking back to the other babies. He saw Yuki looking at him. He smiled and Yuki just looked at him with his innocent golden eyes. Tohma noticed there staring and tripped himself in front of Yuki making Yuki helped him.

"I don't like Tohma." Shuichi said.

"Yeah. None of us do. Oh and Tohma is SuSu's cousin."

"I fell sorry for him." Shu replayed looking at the green hared kid playing with Ryu-kun."

"So do you like any of the babies?"

"I like all of them except Tohma."

"No. Like like?"

"Oh...I don't know I guess I like Yuki."

"Oh to dad." Hiro said closing his big reddish brown eyes.

"Why?" Shuichi asked cocking his head to the side.

"Tohma would be mad if he found out." Hiro replied.

"So what can he do? He's a baby."

"I don't known He has his ways."

"Oh. So who do you like?"

"Um.. I like SuSu. He's really sweet. But I don't know if he likes me back." Hiro looked over to Suguru now noticing he was rubbing his eyes.

"Aw that's cute." Shuichi giggled "Hay want to do something?" Shu questioned.

"Um...what is it." Hiro replied

"Well I go up to Yuki and kiss him and you go up to SuSu."

Hiro thought about it for a while.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Okay." Shuichi and Hiro crawled on there hand and knees to there designation Hiro in front of SuSu and Shuichi in front of Yuki.

"Hi Hiro." Suguru smiled his big brown eyes looking into Hiro's.

"Hi." Hiro smiled. Suguru just stared at him.

Shuichi sat in front of Yuki who was siting down sucking his thumb.

"Hi." Shu noticed Tohma had fallen asleep and thought now was his chance.

"Now!" He yelled to Hiro. Suguru looking at him with his voice. Ryu-chan looking at him to. Hiro took SuSu's head moving it back to him and placed his lips over his. Suguru's eyes going wide.

Shuichi doing the same. He leaned in kissing Yuki. What he didn't know was that when he yelled to Hiro Tohma woke up. The blond got up and pushed Shuichi down. He looked into the light blond's eyes. He was glaring. Yuki then got up and went over to Shuichi and helped him up. Tohma shocked. Yuki then kissed Shuichi back. Tohma got mad and started crying.

"Oh what's the matter?" Mrs. Nakamura asked. She looked at the baby's and saw Ryuichi asleep with with his Kuma-chan and Hiro with Suguru also asleep laying by each other. Tohma pointed to Shuichi ant kept crying. She saw Yuki and Shuichi staring at each other.

"Now Tou-chan. There not doing anything. Maybe you need to be fed or changed." Mrs. Nakamura picked him up and gave him a bottle.

Yuki stared at Shuichi

"Your cute." Yuki finally said.

"Yeah and so are you." Shuichi said.

"Want to take a nap? The other baby's are."

"Okay." Shuichi said and Yuki laid down Shuichi doing the same. Yuki giving Shuichi one last kiss then falling asleep. Shuichi also closing his big violet eyes and drifting off.

The End!!

So did you guy's like it?? I know there babies and they probably wouldn't go around kissing each other but I have seen it!! They don't know any better just like The Gravitation babies!! Well hope you liked it!! Please R&R!


	2. Gravitation babies Chap 2 Tohmas attack

**Hi guys! I thought I wasn't going to write a second chapter but I got a request!! So thank you Julie the Hunter!!! With out you this chapter would not be possible!! Hope it's how you wanted it! Well hear it is guys!! I don't own Gravitation or the characters so you cant sue me because I have no money so I don't know what you would get out of it!!!! Ohh and I know there might be a lot of spelling airers but you can't hate me for trying but, Oh well I know some will!! **

Gravitation Babies:

Thoma's Attack!

"Hay babies. We have a new little one." Mrs. Kawamura said holding a baby with blond hair. "This is K." She sat K down with the other babies.

They were currently in a room blocked off by a baby gate. The babies had blocks out playing with them.

"Alright boy's. You have fun while I make your food." Mrs. Kawamurs said smiling. She rubbed K's head before she left.

K looked at all the babies. Shuichi crawled over to him and sat down in front of him. He smiled.

"My name is Shu-chan."

"Hi. My name is K."

"C' mon. Meet the other babies." Shu-chan motioned K to follow him. He did.

"This is Hiro. He's really nice." Hiro smiled and waved. "This is SuSu." Suguru looked up from his blocks.

"Hi." He smiled.

"This is Ryu-kun and Kuma-chan." They smiled. "And this is Yuki." Shuichi turned to K and whispered. "Hes my babyfriend." K smiled then he and Shuichi herd a gr noise coming from one corner of the room. K turned around and saw a baby.

"Who is that?"

"Oh thats Tohma." Shuichi whispered. "Hes really mean sense me and Yuki have become friends."

"Oh. Want me to take him out with this?" K then pulled a water gun from his diaper.

"Uh...A water guy?" Shuichi asked.

"Yup. Just the thing for bad babies." K shot the gun in a random direction , the water hit Suguru in the side of the face. He looked shocked then started crying.

"Su-chan!" Hiro ran to him hugging him. He wiped the water off with his light blue shirt. He then kissed Suguru's cheek he stooped crying.

"All better." Hiro smiled at Suguru. Su-chan looked into Hiro's eyes. He then hugged him.

"K! How could you hit Su-chan." Shuichi said.

"Sorry. It's hard to control this thing you know. It's trigger sensitive." Shuichi just looked at K with a what the heck look.

"Um. Whatever. Want to play with blocks?" Shuichi asked holding up one of the plastic toys.

"Okay." K said taking the block. Shuichi went over to Yuki and sat by him.

"Hay baby." Yuki said happily.

"Hi." Shuichi laughed.

"Ha. Your laughing now but you wont be when I get done with you." Tohma said smiling evilly.

"Hay boys. You lunch is done." Mrs. Kawamura said.

"Aabopppaa." Baby Suguru said hungry.

"Yes. Now hear you guys go." Mrs. Kawamura said giving each baby a bottle.

"Aaa." Shuichi said happily slapping his hands on the ground.

"Ha ha. Your cute baby Shu." She handed him the bottle. "Hu? Wears Toh-chan?" She looked around and saw Tohma in one corner of the room. "Aw here." She picked him up and sat him near Yuki.

"No! No! No!" Tohma said kicking his legs.

"Aw. Your first word!" I can't wait to tell your mom." Mrs. Kawamura said smiling giving Tohma his bottle.

Tohma sat there with the bottle in his hand. He looked to Yuki giving him an evil glare. Yuki just looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Toh-chan. Why don't you like my anymore?" Yuki asked getting on his hands and knees. Tohma just thou his head to the other side ignoring him.

"Tohma." Shuichi went and sat in front of Tohma. "Yuki can steal be your friend."

"You liar!" Tohma yelled he took his bottle and some how he unscrewed the top and he got up and pored it on Shuichi. Tohma then flew on him attacking him pulling his hair."

"Aaaaaa!" Shuichi yelled. All the babies in the room looked over to the baby fight.

"Shu-chan." Yuki yelled.

"Shu." Hiro said getting worried

Tohma then bit Shuichi's arm trying to gum him to death.

"Ow! Aa MOMMY!" Shuichi yelled and Mrs. Kawamura ran into the room and saw the sight before her.

"TOHMA!" She yelled running over to the boys. She pried Tohma off Shuichi. "No! Bad boy. We do not fight." She said slapping his wrist. He just gave her an evil glare tears in his eyes. She took him out of the room.

Shuichi sat up wiping his eyes steal crying. Then he felt something wet hit his head.

"Would you stop. It wasn't that bad." K said holding up his water gun.

"If it happened to you you would be hurt." Shuichi said K gave him one more shot for good measure.

"Are you Okay?" Yuki asked wiping milk off of Shuichi with his hands.

"Yeah. It looks like you got milk on you too."

"Yeah."

"Okay boys C'mon. You heed a bath." Mrs. Kawamura said picking up both Shuichi and Yuki after she started the bath. She undressed them and put them in the water that was about three inches deep. She added a few rubber duckies.

"AABOO." Yuki said splashing the water several times.

"AAHA!" Shuichi said playing with one of the yellow ducks.

The boys got cleaned up and dried off. After words they were placed back into the room.

"I wonder what happened to Tohma?" Shuichi said.

"He probably got sent home. If babies get in fights they can't come back for a while." Hiro said.

"Oh well, lets play!" Shuichi said picking up a block.

"AA! GET AWAY!" Suguru said running from K and his water gun.

"K!" Hiro yelled running after K running after Suguru.

Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other smiling. They then went to build a block tower.

The End!!

**Hope you guys liked it!! I might actually wright more!! Julie wants me too!! lol!! So I guess I can't have unhappy people!! I'll do my best!! And if anyone else has ideas don't be shy!! Please open to any suggestions!!! **


End file.
